I Enjoy Your Company HannibalxReader
by OleLivia
Summary: After a night of dining, you and Hannibal go for a refreshing morning jog together. Not heavy on romance, mainly friendship. Hannibal x Reader :)


**Prompt: **You and Hannibal go on a nice morning jog.

**Triggers: **mention of drinking, mention of murder

Hope you like it!

* * *

I woke up to what sounded like eight birds blaring their song, so I sprung out of my bed to slam the window, just to realize it s only 6:30 in the morning. Begrudgingly, I stomp my way downstairs into the kitchen to find your dashing host fixing you breakfast. "Ah! Finally awake, I see? I m thoroughly surprised those chicks didn't wake you earlier," he said with a smirk on his face. "Aw, I didn't know they hatched! I hope I didn't scare them out of the nest by slamming the window." "Well, (Y/N), we can go out later and make sure that didn't happen. But for now you need to eat before your food gets cold." I moved to the stool behind the island where he set my food down across from him, where he was making his own breakfast.

Hannibal Lecter and I have been good friends for the past few years, we worked together in the medical field before he left to focus on psychiatry. We lost contact for a little while after I moved to Canada for a job opportunity, but I moved back to the States when I was asked to become part of the criminal science team in Quantico, Virginia for the FBI. Hannibal happened to be there the same day I arrived, and things kicked off from there. He had invited me for dinner last night, and in our time having fun, I may have had a little too much to drink, and as much as I wanted to go home, Hannibal offered his guest room to me. So, naturally, I passed out on his couch. "How are you feeling this morning? You had quite a meal last night, can imagine anyone who drank that much would be in a very different mind frame the next morning," he said with the same sly smirk he always wears. "Well it may surprise you that I am no lightweight, plus the amazing hospitality from my host helps too. Thank you." "It was my pleasure. Now, what is on our agenda today? I need to let you know, I must stop by my butcher s shop later this afternoon, and you are welcome to come, only if you are comfortable in doing so." I immediately stopped my chewing, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He hasn't asked me to go hunting with him in a while, not that I ever could I'm far too moral for that. "I appreciate the offer, but I actually have some errands to run this afternoon. Maybe some other time, when I m ready?" A pang of disappointment glimmered through his eyes for a split second before guilt replaced it. "Not to worry, I completely understand, I m sorry for having pressured you. But we could go for a jog through the park if you like?" "Sounds wonderful! Let me run home and change my clothes and I ll meet you out there, okay?" He smiled a rare toothy smile, "Of course, (Y/N)."

* * *

I was stretching when I heard a car pull up behind me. I turned and waved to the shorts-and-t-shirt clad Hannibal, who was also carrying two water bottles. "I checked on the birds before I left, four healthy baby robins are now hatched and with their mother," he said as he handed me a water bottle. "I think you may have scared them out of their eggs when you slammed the window." I laughed at him, he may not have much of a sense of humor, but he has his moments with puns and insults that go over many people s heads. "Well, are you ready?" I asked. "Only when you are!" "Alright then, let s go!" We started off at an easy pace, sharing bits of conversation as time went on. As our talking died down, I thought of a devious idea. I slowed down until I was nearly at a stop, pretending to have a stitch in my side. Hannibal jogged back to me, "Are you okay?" "Yeah fine. Just needed to-..to take a breather." I fake panted back. He gave me a skeptical side glance. "In all of the years I've known you, I have never known you to take a break," he stated, beginning to jog ahead of me. "WELL YOU RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT!" I broke into a dead sprint down the sidewalk we were running on, trying to get to the 2 mile mark before him. I heard him laugh, but then I heard his footsteps quicken and become louder, so I pushed myself harder. My lungs started to burn but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning, not after all this time. We were both pushing and shouting at each other trying to knock the other one off course, but I dodged one of his pushes and his momentum carried him off course. "Ha ha! I win! In your fa- OOF!" "Not quite!" Hannibal tackled me and began to furiously tickle me to the point of almost passing out. We both laid on the grass, our laughter quietly dying down to a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes feeling the suns rays tickle my face, when I felt a hand close around mine. I opened one eye and looked over to see Hannibal smiling at me, his eyes shimmering in the light of day. "I enjoy your company, (Y/N). This was the most fun I've had in a while," he said with that same smirk. "I had fun too, Hannibal. We should do this again sometime," I said back with a goofy smile on my face. "Soon hopefully," he said, as he kissed my hand.

* * *

A cute little oneshot I wrote for myself a while ago and just didn't publish it for a long time. Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review and request your own!

Love,

Olivia


End file.
